


Peephole

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Affairs, Brother/Sister Incest, Diary/Journal, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Surprise Pairing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rumors of Fire Lord Zuko's scandalous affair had been raging. Uncle Iroh finds a rather frisky diary entry detailing a secret encounter with the mystery girl. Someone was watching, and quite enjoying the show.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Peephole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



> Adapted from A Victorian Interlude.

Iroh was sitting in an aged, winged chair in the study of the Palace corridor that the Avatar would take residence in whilst visiting the Fire Nation. He had been in the Fire Nation for several months now on diplomatic duty, and Iroh was waiting for him to come back from some errand so he could speak to him on the pretext of mundane political business.

In truth, he had also been wishing to discuss a rather nasty rumor.

The ladies in court had been spreading gossip that was shocking enough that even their husbands were beginning to take part in it. Rumor had it that Fire Lord Zuko was having a most scandalous affair.

Normally, a rumor such as this wouldn't have inspired any secret whispering. A Fire Lord can certainly enjoy the company of women, especially an unmarried one such as Zuko.

But Zuko had been so adamant on delaying marriage, insisting on any number of excuses as to why _Now isn't the right time._ Iroh had believed that the current rumors were only a gossip's excuse, looking for the most dramatic answer to every question. He would have dropped the issue, had the gossips not been so persistent.

He and the rumor-mongers could only think of one girl that would cause such an issue, more than any other girl Zuko could have an affair with. One who was already taken, by a man with even more power and influence than the Fire Lord himself.

He wasn't sure how he would breach the subject, but nonetheless, Iroh felt the need to speak to Aang about it.

Iroh was entertaining himself by sifting through the papers on Aang's desk, when he happened upon what looked like a diary, which he had started writing in after he arrived in the capital. In his boredom, Iroh could not help but take a peek. After all, the writings of the virtuous Avatar couldn't be anything shameful.

The following entry would have the old man wishing he'd never pried.

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_14 July, Fire Nation Capital_

I had gotten a room from an in-keep in the red light district – for the whole night, and had had a lovely fuck with my girlfriend, Katara. She is a sweet, dark skinned girl, and I was pleased with her strong, full-lipped cunt which had gripped me with abandon.

After we had finished, I enjoyed seeing her put herself on display as she sat in her chair, that full thatch of dark cunt-hair, pudgy limbs and dark nipples.

“Oh!” She pointed to the next room, and indicated the sound of inhabitants. It was the reason Katara and I had paid extra, asking for a 'room with a view'. We were told that if you stood on a chair and pushed aside the wallpaper behind the dresser, it was possible to see through a peep-hole in the wall into the next room. We were also told it was the room commonly used by one “Lee”, when he went to see his rumored unnamed mistress.

Instructed wordlessly by Katara I got into position, pulling the wallpaper aside and craning my neck.

The view was cramped but clear. A couple had entered the room and were kissing deeply and giggling. He was a large man with broad shoulders, she a bit younger than him. _It's true._ I thought, paralyzed with shock. _But this-....._ I held my breath whilst the Fire Lord removed his clothing, his cock already quite stiff. They embraced passionately and he hurriedly removed her red dress.

She was lovely, with large, full breasts, topped by pink nipples. He placed his face in their valley to smell and worship their softness. Hurried from excitement, he picked her up by her slim waist and placed her on the bed, parted her beautiful legs, and inspected Princess Azula's pussy.

My own cock stiffened at the sight, that perfect pink gash standing out between her fair thighs would have made a dead man's prick awaken.

His own pecker swelled with lust, and despite his obvious desire to mount her immediately, she urged him next to her and domed his tool. Her slithering tongue moved along his cock-head and shaft, making it wonderfully wet. In a few minutes of licking she had him ramrod hard, the exposed head red-tipped and angry looking.

My own cock was raging, when I remembered Katara was waiting to hear a report of what I'd seen. I knew she fancied Fire Lord Zuko, she had since before the war ended. Though she pretended otherwise, I knew the truth. The sound of his loud, deep voiced moans as his little sister worshiped him had brought Katara to touch herself between her legs.

She approached when I motioned with my hands, allowing her to glance through the peep hole. Part of me had selfishly hoped this scandalous revelation would deter her desire for him. I knew she'd been heartbroken to hear the rumors of his affair, if not only because his mistress hadn't been her. She had suggested this idea of stalking the Fire Lord to his secret hide out only because she wanted to prove to everyone, and herself, that the rumor was resoundingly untrue. I had agreed, if only to prove to myself that his mistress really wasn't my girlfriend.

Her face as she stared through the hole had turned beet red. I was unable to parse her expression. After a few long moments of watching Princess Azula lap and suck and slobber on Fire Lord Zuko's large stiff prick, she slowly pulled herself away from the peep-hole, and lowered herself before me. She began rubbing at herself again, while reaching for my own cock. Shocked, but pleased at this turn of events, I turned my hips a little for access and resumed watching.

Zuko mounted his little sister and I could see the vigor of his thrusts, his arse-cheeks making flat discs as he heaved into her. While his body covered her small frame and he plowed his penis up her channel, Katara was doing lovely things to my prick. Her mouth was soft and wet, and the fingers of her free hand fondled my balls.

His tempo had picked up, he was tailing her hard, and I felt my own sperm begin to rise. I murmured in pleasure, which spurred on Katara.

Zuko placed Azula's lovely legs over his shoulders and began jack-hammering her from above. The folds of her adorable pink vagina worked up and down on his delighted prick in a truly marvelous manner. For the rest of my life I'll never experience a sound so arousing as the chorus of their desperate moans together, and Katara seemed to agree. “ _Give me that pussy,”_ He'd growl to her between moans, and she would reply with “ _Take me, take me_ , _oh I love it...”_

He gave one last mighty shove and I knew his sperm was shooting into her, while his arse squeezed shut and pumped a few more loads into the Princess, shouting loudly as he did.

I turned towards Katara, watching her lips move up and down my cock earnestly. I pulled her head away and my sperm shot onto her cheeks. She nursed my penis, stroking it up and down, until I was complete.

I turned back to the wall, watching Zuko attend to his sister with his large hand, rubbing circles around her slit as she mewed and writhed beautifully. His sperm spilled out of her. He watched her reactions with more love in his eyes than I'd ever known him capable of. His cock was a shadow of its former self, but still thick and dripping wet.

I got off the chair and gave Katara a kiss as she finished herself off. Though I knew she must be devastated, I had the feeling we would be returning to this room regularly.


End file.
